El cambio en el juego
by Giny Scully
Summary: Mi versión de lo que ha pasado al final de sexta temporada de Bones
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**"El cambio en el juego" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Notas de la autora: **Me encanta el hecho de que Brennan esté en estado de buena esperanza y estoy deseando de ver a Brennan/Emily con ropa premamá y a Booth haciendo monerías a su barriga, pero no me lo creo, no me creo todo el final de temporada…

No me queda otro remedio que creer que Booth y Brennan lo hicieron la noche en que Vincent murió. Pero me parece el peor momento del mundo. Es muy poco Booth, él hubiera creído que se estaba aprovechando de ella y todo eso. Pero entonces no me creo que no utilizaran protección, eso es muy poco Brennan, o mucho peor aún que Brennan no tomara las medidas oportunas en días posteriores (Caris Bennet y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión, única desde otro punto de vista, que la tía se percato pero paso y le dejo el tema a ese destino en el que no cree), y si puedo llegar a creerme eso con mucho dolor de corazón y mucha fe en lo imposible… No me creo que después de lo que han tardado en hacer lo que hayan hecho paseen al salir del hospital, de ver al hijo de su amiga recién nacido, con un metro de separación. Su comportamiento es lejano… su relación es fría, la forma en la que ella le dice la noticia, la forma en la que el tarda en reaccionar pero luego se le ve la persona más feliz del mundo…

No me lo creo.

Necesito que HH y company me cuenten algo, pero que me cuenten algo que me crea. Mientras, le he dado muchas vueltas a la cabeza y cuando digo muchas, son realmente muchas porque soy una paranoica en do mayor. Presumo de ser capaz a través de fanfic de buscarle una explicación a casi cualquier cosa, pero en este caso estoy perdida, de todos modos quiero intentarlo.

Necesito que me digáis si voy encaminada**.**.

**Agradecimientos:** Y ahora quiero agradecer profundamente a todos los que me mandan un review, es muy importante para mi recibir review, y esto va en especial para los que no están registrados o comentan sin registrar, todas estas personas me han comentado algún fanfic desde 100 Primeros Besos y no les he podido agradecer, ya que no tenía forma de ponerme en contacto con ellos Daniela, RosarioBoothBrennan, Serie-bones, Mionecita, TIP, Saharaes, Vanessa, Demilylover, Vania Alias Tubasa y Josenia. Y a Boothbones, Pimar y Teturita, que ahora sé que aunque hay veces que no os registráis lo estáis. Os tengo fichados :-p Bueno, pues eso, que muchas gracias y espero que no se me olvide el nombre de nadie.

**Tipo: **Post-season finale, sexta temporada. Booth/Brennan. RST. Este capítulo es para todos los públicos, ya os diré según avance.

**Mayo 2011**

Y si seguís hay después de todo este rollo…

* * *

><p><strong>El cambio en el juego.<strong>

Estaba asustada.

Terriblemente asustada.

Aquello la superaba, la podía, era más de lo que podía afrontar ella sola.

No estaba siendo racional.

No estaba siendo lógica.

Llevaba un mes viviendo un sueño que comenzó en forma de pesadilla y la preocupaba despertar.

Echaba de menos eso de ser inmune.

No era tan fuerte como ella pensaba.

Necesitaba tanto la aprobación de Booth en ese momento que la dolía tan solo tener que seguir andando a su lado, sabiendo que le estaba ocultando algo. Sabiendo que aquello que le tenía que decir iba a cambiar sus vidas para siempre.

Pensó en guardar silencio.

Realmente lo pensó.

Seguramente en otro momento de su vida hubiera tomado otra decisión completamente diferente.

Hubiera guardado silencio. Hubiera salido corriendo. Hubiera cortado de raíz cualquier problema anexo, unido al problema primero.

En otro momento de su vida seguramente no hubiera sentido miedo. Porque era inmune. Y racionalizaba y compatibilizaba y todo era mucho más sencillo.

Pero no estaba en otro momento, estaba en ese momento. En ese ya, en ese ahora.

Angela estaba feliz.

Hodgins estaba feliz.

Un bebe siempre es una buena noticia.

Booth siempre lo decía, Booth se lo estaba diciendo justamente en ese momento.

El momento más feliz de sus vidas.

Pero...

Pero era diferente. Eran otras circunstancias, era, era otra cosa.

Hasta ella se podía dar cuenta de aquello.

No era tan fácil.

Nunca había sido tan difícil.

Una risa nerviosa salió de sus labios.

Booth la miraba preocupado, como si realmente algo malo la pasara.

"Estoy embarazada"

_No sabía exactamente que le había llevado a meterse en su cama, tampoco recordaba cuando se quedo dormida arrullada por su abrazo. Sólo recordaba el dolor amargo de la muerte y la paz que sintió en sus brazos._

* * *

><p>"Estoy embarazada"<p>

Realmente dudaba haber escuchado lo que creía haber escuchado.

Aquel último mes había superado todas sus expectativas, sabía que también las de ella.

Su relación estaba en un punto de no retorno que sabía de sobra preocupaba a su… lo que fuera que fuesen en ese momento. Realmente andaban sin definición y eso estaba siendo muy estresante para él, aunque lo estaba disimulando mucho mejor que ella.

Bones había cambiado poniendo todo su esfuerzo en adaptarse y entender, en ser cada día más fuerte. Daba la sensación de que creía estar enfrentándose a un examen constante.

Por su parte, él no sabía que decir la mayor parte del tiempo, no era de mucha ayuda. Todo era demasiado difícil entre ellos. Lo natural de la situación, no les dejaba ser del todo naturales.

Estaba asustado.

Tenía miedo.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas.

Demasiado pasado en común.

Él era más vulnerable que antes... o por lo menos nunca había sido tan consciente de sus propias limitaciones.

Tenía la sensación de que tenía que ser fuerte para ella, se puso de nuevo su hebilla de "gallito" para demostrar algo, para demostrarse algo, para sentirse bien de nuevo. Sin embargo sabía que no sería capaz de enfrentarse de nuevo con otro rechazo, de cualquier tipo. Prefería no preguntar, no hablar, no quería romper aquello que aún no se había construido.

Así que cada noche todo terminaba en un abrazo, en un beso, en despertar juntos en la misma cama entre una maraña de sábanas, pero sin palabras.

Tenían que hablar ya y hablar en serio. Si no el silenció acabaría con ellos. Pero no podían, es como si sus bocas estuvieran amordazadas por sus propios temores.

Seguramente no había dicho lo que creía haber oído.

¡¿Embarazada?

Sus propios miedos hablaban por su boca.

Brennan estaba preocupada por Angela, por el bebe, sus sentimientos estaban muy alterados. Aún se despertaba por las noches entre pesadillas susurrando su nombre. Ya, por lo menos, no lo gritaba.

"Tú eres el padre"  
><em><br>No recordaba exactamente cuando se quedo dormido con ella entre sus brazos, los minutos se hicieron horas viéndola llorar sin consuelo. Una joven vida había sido sesgada sin sentido y él sólo podía pensar en que podía haberla perdido a ella._

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **"El cambio en el juego" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Notas de autor: **Me ha encantado compartir teorías conspirativas con vosotras. Ahora me siento más parte de un todo. Seguimos con el siguiente capitulo. Si no os habéis dado cuenta, los textos en cursivas son flashbacks de la noche de autos. Vanessa, sí era para ti. Y Pimar doy a contestar, pero no me deja escribirte... y bueno, yo creo que no paso nada, pero las evidencias... no digo nada porque eso ira para el capi cuatro. Espero que todo este bien contado. Gracias a todos por los comentarios y alertas.

**Tipo:** Post season finale. Y por ahora para todos los públicos.

**Junio 2011**

* * *

><p><strong>El cambio en el juego II<strong>

Tardaba demasiado en responder, o por lo menos a ella le parecía mucho tiempo.

Nunca había tenido tanto sentido para ella la relatividad del tiempo.

Una vida, dos vidas, la suya.

¿En que estaba pensando?

O le parecía bien, o le parecía mal, o simplemente haría lo correcto.

¿No era tan difícil?

¿Porque era tan difícil?

¿Porque era tan difícil hablar?

Ellos siempre habían hablado de todo.

El sexo había terminado con su verdadera relación, era increíblemente satisfactorio y reconfortaba pero... pero ella creía que todo sería diferente. Más fácil, o más difícil, o...

Estaba embarazada y se sentía tan increíblemente asustada y estúpida.

Fue grande hacer el amor.

Todas las veces que lo habían hecho desde aquella primera vez había sido algo hermoso, poderoso, se sentía viva, se sentía plena, protegida, deseada... pero no se sentía en paz, no como cuando él la abrazo en aquella cama y ella descubrió que el amor existía.

Nunca había tenido tanto miedo.

¿Por qué no decía nada?

Estaba claro que el padre era él, ¿Verdad? ¿De quién sino?

Pensó en aclararlo y así romper el silencio que la estaba destrozando por dentro.

Era difícil de entender lo que el silencio la estaba haciendo sentir y eso que seguía siendo claramente consciente de que el silencio, por sí sólo, no podía hacer daño a su cuerpo.

¿Y si él no lo quería?

Después de todo no estaba planeado.

No fue un hijo buscado.

Fue, fue una irresponsabilidad por parte de los dos. Dos adultos responsables sin ninguna clase de protección, y lo que viene siendo peor sin ninguna clase de remedio en días posteriores.

¿Y si la culpaba?

Ella en el fondo...

Nunca se lo diría, porque no querría dañarla y haría lo correcto, pero y sí lo pensaba... Pensaría siempre que le destrozo la vida teniendo que ser padre de nuevo sin una boda de por medio, sin una planificación, sin... ¡Dios!

Su Dios.

El de él.

Llevaban haciendo el amor un mes. Un mes. Un mes haciendo el amor, un mes en una relación diferente y él ni siquiera le pregunto qué eran.

¿Eso era tan poco Booth?

Estaba perdida, sin esa definición que ella creyó nunca necesitar, estaba perdida y ahora...

Y ahora iban a ser padres.

_Sus manos estaban teñidas de sangre, de su sangre. El teléfono había sonado, Booth había contestado y una bala le atravesó el pecho. Estaba tendido en el suelo, ella sobre él, con sus manos intentando taponar la herida. Era sangre su sangre. No podía respirar, no sabía si quería seguir respirando._

* * *

><p>Y ahora iban a ser padres.<p>

Él es el padre.

Las palabras de Brennan resonaban en su cabeza como si le hubieran golpeado en la base del cuello.

No podía llegar a creerlo.

Él es el padre.

De repente una idea aparece en su cabeza.

Un repaso en su menoría a corto plazo le presenta una composición de lugar bastante realista.

Ellos se convirtieron en uno.

Él es el padre del hijo de Bones. Él va a ser el padre. Y...

¡PADRE!

No puede apartar la vista de Brennan.

¿Por qué está tan sería?

¿Por qué Bones está tan sería?

No estaba planeado, no estaba planificado, no fue todo tan aséptico como ella lo había programado hacia ya casi dos años.

Ve en sus ojos terror, después de un largo tiempo en la ignorancia cree volver a leer en los ojos de Brennan.

Tiene miedo.

Él tampoco lo tenía planeado. Oh Dios, claro que no. Seriamente no era así como quería que pasara la siguiente vez, no era como quería que pasara con Bones, nada había sido como él hubiera querido que hubiera sido con Bones, pero... iba a ser padre.

Iban a ser padres.

Iba a ser padre del hijo de Bones.

No lo hace conscientemente pero sabe que una sonrisa tonta se ha dibujado en su rostro.

Es feliz.

Aunque sabe que ese es el comienzo de la aventura más peligrosa de su vida y su cabeza este llena de incógnitas, pero de repente se siente completa e inmensamente feliz.

Este era su destino.

Aunque ella no creyera en él y él acabara renegando de la idea. Él lo supo. Estar juntos era lo que el destino les tenía preparados desde el principio.

Desde el primer momento.

Ese era el principio.

Pasó tarde.

Tardaron demasiado tiempo.

La paciencia se acabo y la esperanza desapareció dado el momento. Habían roto una y otra vez los límites de lo humano, pero ahí estaban.

La cara temerosa de Brennan se convierte en una cara feliz al ver su sonrisa aparecer en su rostro.

Ella también era feliz, esperaba su reacción con más ansiedad de la que hubiera podido ser creíble en la siempre racional doctora Brennan.

Pero ¿Cuánto hace que ya no es la racional doctora Brennan?

Recibió el mensaje alto y claro, sí él era feliz ella estaba feliz. Si ella estaba feliz, el mundo era un lugar mucho mejor para vivir.

Definitivamente había llegado el momento de hablar.

_El grito sordo de Brennan le despertó de su sueño. La mujer repetía su nombre como un mantra mientras intentaba recuperar el resuello. Estaba aterrorizada. Él no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, para cuando se incorporo en la cama para tranquilizarla los azules ojos de su compañera se posaron en él. Y se fusiono con él en un abrazo que le dejo sin respiración. No me dejes Booth. Nunca me dejes._

Continuara.  
>¿Os gusto?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**"El cambio en el juego" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Notas de la autora: **Siento el retraso, pero he estado de vacaciones. A ver si de nuevo cojo el ritmo.

Os acordáis de toda esa melaza que HH nos niega, que no nos quiere dar, que nos quiere negar. Los besitos tontos, las moñadas, vamos lo que queremos en el fondo ver en Bones, bueno pues no os preocupéis. Ya lo he puesto yo todo en este capitulo. Espero que de todos modos este dentro de canon, porque ha sido mi mayor intención.

**Agradecimientos:** Gracias por todos los review, los favoritos y demás. Me hace tanta ilusión.

**Tipo: **Post-season finale, sexta temporada. Booth/Brennan. RST. Este capítulo es para todos los públicos, ya os diré según avance.

**Mayo - Junio 2011**

* * *

><p><strong>El cambio en el juego III<strong>

Brennan hacía semanas que no se sentía tan bien, tan tranquila, tan en paz…

Extendida todo lo que era de larga en su cama, con su camiseta de pijama recogida a la altura del pecho, podía respirar en paz mientras mirada embobada su vientre planito, pero lleno de vida.

No podía explicar lo que sentía, no podía explicar nada de lo que estaba viviendo, sabía que podía echarle la culpa a las hormonas, pero no sería algo que ella debería de hacer. Que ella fuera a hacer.

Quería mantener la lógica en su vida el mayor tiempo posible. Sin embargo una vida crecía en su interior y por mucho que fuera consciente de que "aquello" apenas media medio centímetro y de que era peligroso hacerse ilusiones tan pronto, no podía dejar de sentirse plena, llena de vida, simplemente feliz…

Aunque eso tenía que ver bastante con Booth.

¡Oh sí!

Booth había sido tan dulce.

La había besado con amor, acariciado con adoración y la había hecho sentirse completamente protegida, alejada de cualquiera de los pensamientos negativos que la habían acechado en los últimos días.

Él la quería y quería al bebé.

Nadie puede mentir tan bien.

Sabía que estaba ejerciendo de macho alfa dominante defendiendo su camada incluso antes de que ésta pudiera saberlo, exagerando situaciones y haciendo promesas que no sabía si podría cumplir. Todo eso que normalmente la molestaba, ya no la importaba. Ya no. Por lo menos no en ese momento. Era como cuando reventaba puertas de una patada. Había veces que era un completo Neardenthal, no literalmente claro está, pero la ponía a mil. Era Booth. Y le amaba.

La gustaba sentirse protegida.

Lo echaba de menos.

Lo había echado tanto de menos aquel último año.

Sonrió como embobada.

Por fin habían hablado, por fin habían dicho en alto aquello que tanto temían y todo aquello que deseaban más que nada.

Estar juntos y criar a su hijo.

Booth había confesado que tenía miedo de que ella se asustara y se echara para atrás, por eso le había dado espacio, por eso no la había presionado con etiquetas, exigencias o preguntas. Por eso ni siquiera había mencionado el claro avance que había tenido su relación.

Brennan reconoció que no necesitaba espacio, sólo un poco de tiempo para ir paso a paso, para adaptarse. Pero sobre todo estaba preocupada, porque esperaba que él la guiara de la mano en esa, su primera relación sentimental y no soportaba no encontrar su mano al lado de la suya.

Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo al silencio.

Ella nunca había tenido una relación basada única y exclusivamente en el amor y en la necesidad de mantenerse tanto física como mentalmente cerca de otra persona y le necesitaba para avanzar. Le necesitaba. Era así de aterrador, pero no la importaba.

Booth confesó exactamente lo mismo.

Lo mismo y el miedo.

Acordaron nunca más guardarse sus miedos. Que el silencio no formara parte de su relación. Ellos no eran silencio. Eran la mezcla perfecta entre mente y corazón.

"Versus"

Entonces Booth la propuso que se fueran a vivir juntos, Brennan tuvo que preguntar dos veces, se sintió confusa, esperaba una propuesta de matrimonio. Realmente la esperaba. Una vez que Booth dejo claro que la quería y quería al bebé, era como el siguiente paso, ¿no? Y era ese "no" el que tenía preparado.

Les toco improvisar a los dos.

Acordaron que era muy pronto para irse a vivir juntos y que sería bueno tener un noviazgo "convencional", todo lo convencional que podría ser con un embarazo de por medio, claro está, por lo menos durante los tres primeros meses de embarazo. Hasta que estuvieran más o menos seguros de que todo saldría bien. Hasta que se hubieran asentado más o menos en una relación sentimental.

Tenían que pasear de la mano, decírselo a sus amigos, preparar a Parker, preparar a Sweets y al FBI, antes de discutir, porque sabían ya de antemano que eso iba a ser una discusión, donde vivir o de qué color pintar las paredes de la habitación del bebé.

Brennan seguía necesitando tiempo. De hecho prefirieron no sacar el tema de si educarían a su pequeño vástago en la religión católica o en un ateísmo teórico.

Aunque lo pensaron.

En definitiva decidieron ser una pareja, en la definición más amplia del término. Monógama. Sentimental. Con lo bueno y con lo malo. Seguirse queriendo cada día como en ese momento y afrontar los problemas según llegaran.

Habían sido muchas decisiones para una sola noche, pero ambos sabían que aún había mucho que decir.

- Es mágico, ¿verdad? - comentó el agente mientras salía del cuarto de baño y se encontraba a su "mujer" observando embobada su barriga.  
>- La magia no existe, Booth - dijo con una sonrisa mirando hacia el agente para luego devolverla a su vientre, mientras lo acariciaba - pero sí que lo parece. Parece magia.<p>

Booth sonrío satisfecho ante la afirmación de Brennan, se acercó hacia la cama y se metió con calma para acercarse a ella y darle un dulce beso en los labios. Su mano se fue instintivamente a donde descansaba la mano de su compañera, a su vientre.

Los dos sonrieron embobados.

- ¿Qué crees que será? - pregunto Booth.  
>- Es imposible hacer una predicción en estos momentos - replicó Brennan con voz serena-. Apenas si se le están definiendo los brazos- dijo con voz calmada mientras se acercaba más a su compañero, disfrutando de su cercanía.<p>

El silencio se hizo entre los dos, ese silencio cómodo que tanto echaban de menos. Ese que les hacía sentir en paz y relajados. Sin embargo la mente de la antropóloga no dejaba de dar vueltas a su nueva realidad.

-¿Cómo puedes sentirte tan unida a algo que no tiene brazos? – comentó de forma casual.

Booth sonrió con condescendencia.

- Es tu hijo Bones - y apretó un poco más su mano sobre la suya-. Nuestro hijo.  
>- No mide un centímetro. Te parecería horrible si lo vieras al natural.<br>- No lo creo - dijo el hombre acercando su nariz a la de su novia.  
>- Tienes razón - dijo con tristeza cerrando los ojos con cadencia al notar la cercanía de Booth - A ti te parecería monísimo. Yo lo vería horrible, pero porque sería horrible y entonces discutiríamos.<p>

El agente sonrío divertido ante la escena más que probable y mientras besaba la comisura de los labios de su mujer repitió.

- No lo creo.

Brennan sonrió, no llegaba a entender como después de aquel mes tan complicado, Booth era capaz de saber exactamente que decir para que ella se sintiera mejor. Sin lugar a dudas era la teoría de la evolución.

- Te quiero - y todo lo que esas palabras significaban se dejaron notar en el rostro de la mujer.  
>- Y yo a ti - contesto el agente mientras besaba con delicadeza sus parpados, su frente, sus mejillas, para terminar con un beso en sus labios, calmado, largo, húmedo, que parecía no querer terminar jamás y que jamás hubiera terminado, si no fuera porque mientras el agente disfrutaba del beso una idea se cruzaba por su mente-. Lo hubieras tenido, ¿verdad? - el final del beso y la pregunta inexacta pillo desprevenida a la antropóloga que se estaba dejando hacer sin presentar ningún tipo de recelo.<br>- ¿Qué?

Booth se apoyo en uno de sus brazos, apenas sin separarse de Brennan, pero con el suficiente ángulo de visión como para poder ver su rostro completo e intentó explicar su pregunta.

- Tenías miedo de mi reacción. Pero si yo no lo hubiera querido. Si no hubiera querido al bebé. ¿Lo hubieras tenido? La decisión ya la tenias tomada, ¿verdad?  
>- Era una decisión de los dos - dijo la antropóloga seria colocándose en la misma posición que su pareja, sus manos unidas entre ellos-. Eso lo he aprendido de ti.<p>

Sonrió ligeramente la mujer, correspondiendo a la sonrisa de Booth. Pero era algo serio lo que tenía que decir, era la pregunta que temía.

- Sabía que no me hubieras perdonado que me deshiciera de él - dijo acariciando su vientre-, aunque tú no lo quisieras - Respiro hondo y decidió seguir valientemente-. En ningún momento fue una opción no tenerlo – por fin dejo escapar y esa era la única verdad-. Sabía que lo quisieras o no, lo querrías, aunque no tenga sentido. Lo que me daba miedo es que no me quisieras a mí en la ecuación. O que yo fuera una carga para ti en la relación con tu hijo - a Brennan le entraron unas inmensas ganas de llorar al recordar todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza-. Una vez te volviste loco pensando que ibas a ser padre de un hijo mío.

Booth toco con delicadeza el rostro de su Bones, su preciosa y adoraba Bones. Recordando otros tiempos y ese dolor frío que le anunciaba que sería padre sin ser padre, entremezclado con la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

- En esa época tú no querías que yo fuera el padre - dijo con tristeza.

Brennan respiro de nuevo hondo. No guardarse sus miedos. Ser sincera. Ella presumía de ser siempre sincera, de nunca mentir, pero lo había hecho. Lo hacía.

- Yo siempre quise que tú fueras el padre. Siempre quise un hijo tuyo. Si no, no te lo hubiera pedido a ti - no sabía cómo continuar, Booth se mantenía callado, estático, extasiado por una confesión no esperada, otra más en apenas unas horas-. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Quería un hijo tuyo.

El rostro, el tono, el gesto, todo hablaba de que la confesión de Brennan era algo más de lo que Booth pudo comprender a la primera.

-¿Qué?

Brennan cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y los abrió de nuevo centrándolos completamente en los de su compañero.

- Conocía la posibilidad y no hice nada. Tenía que haberlo hablado contigo, pero era tan difícil. Todo se hizo tan difícil. La noche siguiente, después del funeral te lo iba a comentar pero...  
>- Acabamos repitiendo - dijo Booth más comprensivo de lo que Brennan esperaba, pero también más serio. Parecía estar pensando en la salvación del mundo.<br>- Tenía que haber hecho algo al respecto, ¿verdad? - unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, no podía hablar con lógica, casi tartamudeaba-. Hubiera sido lo correcto. Era una posibilidad muy pequeña, la estadística… Dada la situación. Aunque ahora estés contento. Aunque no te pudiera consultar. ¿Me odias?

Una lágrima amenazo con salir de los ojos del agente. Tanto dolor. Habían ocasionado tanto dolor por no haber sido sinceros desde el primer momento, por haberse visto arrastrados por el miedo desde siempre. Ellos que era valientes, héroes…

Volvió a acercase a su novia para besarla con consuelo.

- No. Claro que no te odio - dijo el agente a escasos milímetros de la antropóloga-. Yo siempre quise tener un hijo contigo. Supongo que nuestro subconsciente gritaba alto y claro, pero nos negábamos a escucharle. Somos culpables al 50%.

Brennan dejo escapar una carcajada afligida.

- No me gusta la psicología Booth. He sido una irresponsable.  
>- Hemos – aclaro el agente-, los dos hemos sido unos irresponsables - Booth sonrió-, pero sabíamos a quien teníamos entre manos, ¿no? Así no se hacen las cosas, pero tal vez después de todo era la única forma en la que podíamos hacerlas - Booth realizó una pequeña parada para coger aire-. Gracias por decírmelo.<p>

Brennan sonrió, sintió que se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Ya no había nada malo que pudiera enturbiar su felicidad. Ya podía sentirse simplemente libre, sin embargo la cara del agente parecía aún un poco confusa.

- ¿Qué?  
>- Yo también quiero decirte algo - dijo el agente con un poco de preocupación. Había que ser sincero. Ella había sido tan valiente-. Cuando te he pedido que viviéramos juntos…<br>- Si - dijo Brennan un poco asustada.  
>- Te iba a pedir que te casaras conmigo - Brennan no supo si sonreír o temblar, ella lo sabía, él lo notó-. No digas nada - la antropóloga se mantuvo seria y callada-. No lo he hecho porque sé que no te quieres casar y porque seriamente creo que mis peticiones de matrimonio de tanto repetirlas han perdido en cierto grado su seriedad y significado - las palabras de Booth eran serias y sentidas. Era una confesión dolorosa, pero era justa-. Quiero que sepas que te respeto y que nunca te haré la pregunta, no te quiero poner entra la espada y la pared, hacerte sentir incomoda o involucrarte en un compromiso que no desees...<br>- Llevo a tu hijo en mi vientre Booth - Brennan dijo con dulzura mientras acariciaba el rostro del agente intentando consolarle-. Te he confesado todos mis miedos. No queda nada sólo para mí. No conozco mayor compromiso.  
>- Lo sé - dijo Booth - y te amo tanto por ello. Pero si alguna vez cambias de opinión. O te quieres plantear de pasada las ventajas para nuestro hijo y para nosotros mismos como pareja, por tener una situación regularizada. Decisiones medicas y esas cosas- Brennan sonrió ante lo elaborado de su argumento - sólo dímelo. Porqué aunque ahora no lo considero necesario y no me vaya a crear ningún problema - Brennan no estaba segura de que aquello fuera verdad-, no es por el niño, no es por hacer lo correcto, siempre querré casarme contigo y creo que es justo que lo sepas.<br>- Gracias por decírmelo - dijo Brennan completamente emocionada - prometo pensarlo - y lo decía en serio.  
>- Gracias a ti por escucharme.<p>

Brennan se dejo caer sobre la cama ente la atenta mirada de Booth. Acercó sus manos a su rostro intentando recogerlo, Booth la beso las manos con adoración y rozo sus labios contra los de ella como si fuera una nube contra el cielo. Bajo por su cuerpo y levantando un poco la camiseta de su novia, beso su vientre con veneración, Brennan pudo notar una lágrima de felicidad resbalando por su vientre. No es que el juego hubiese cambiado, si no que aquella era una partida completamente diferente.

_Continuara._

_¿Me pase de melaza?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **"El cambio en el juego" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Notas de autor: **Nunca en mi vida he escrito algo tan hot como esto… o por lo menos eso creo. Esta ambientado justamente en la noche de aquel dramático día donde murió Vincent y Brennan se resguardo en la cama de Booth. Es la continuación de esos trocitos en cursiva que iban apareciendo a lo largo del primer y segundo capitulo.

Escribir fanfic M me pone muy nerviosita y me da mucha vergüenza al mismo tiempo así necesito saber si tiene sentido, si es bonito… si habla de todo lo que creo que Brennan y Booth sintieron en ese momento...

Cuando plantee el capitulo no tenía nada que ver con lo que ha salido, era algo muy silencioso y sentido, pero cuando me puse a escribir estos dos no se callaban y realmente creo explica bien cómo es posible que se quedara embarazada a la primera. Era una verdadera conexión de almas :-pTiene todos los defectos de esta clase de fanfic, Booth es Superman y súper maravilloso, ya está. Si no queréis leer a un súper hombre en acción no lo leáis. A parte Brennan es estupenda y no tiene complejos en la cama, pero ahora está buscando amor, que quede claro. Necesita sentirse viva y dar un significado a la vida.

Este iba a ser el último capitulo del fic, ya que es el principio de la historia pero bueno… tengo otro medio preparadito como anexo final.

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, alertas… y por favor, nos cortéis.

**Tipo:** Post season finale. NR-17.

**Julio 2011**

**Capitulo editado.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>El cambio en el juego IV<strong>

_No me dejes Booth. Nunca me dejes._

_Brennan no podía dejar de repetirlo. Aquella noche había tenido una revelación. No quería, no podía, no sabía, ya no sabía vivir sin Booth. Era feliz en sus brazos, estaba segura en sus brazos. El dolor se mitigaba cuando él la abrazaba. Él dolor era insoportable de sólo imaginar su vida sin él._

_Sus barreras habían caído, pero no sabía si era fuerte, no lo suficiente como para vivir una vida sin él… Pero no le importaba._

_Ya sabía el gran error que había sido decirle que no un año atrás._

_Ya sabía que podía aguantar el dolor de que él se hubiera enamorado de otra._

_Ya sabía que podía soportar el claro conocimiento de que él la hubiera odiado, de que él hubiera estado muy enfadado con ella durante mucho tiempo._

_Lo que no sabía._

_Lo que sólo podía intentar imaginar…_

_Sus lágrimas empezaron a mitigarse al escuchar el acompasado sonido de su corazón, otra vez, sus brazos rodeaban su cuerpo de una manera protectora y adorable, hasta ella se podía dar cuenta de eso._

_Respiro hondo._

_Se acoplo mejor al cuerpo de él, no quería morir sin saber… no quería que él muriera sin saber…_

_Sus labios se posaron con delicadeza en el masculino cuello de su compañero y desde ahí arrastro un beso sincero._

_La mujer no podría decir exactamente de donde salio esa acción, tal vez del miedo… seguro que fue del miedo. Su cuerpo se estremeció con el contacto, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, también el de él, él también se estremeció, lo pudo notar en cada fibra de su ser._

_Lo sintió._

_Espero la reacción consciente de Booth, pero no llego. Él no se movió._

_Más miedo, otra clase de miedo._

_Levantó la vista para enfrentar su mirada, en busca de respuestas, incluso tal vez de alguna pregunta, pero se encontró con los ojos del agente cerrados, su rostro tenso, apretando con fuerza sus labios… ni un movimiento._

_Brennan acarició con dulzura el rostro de Booth intentando relajarle un poco y posó con delicadeza sus labios sobre los de él. El cuerpo del agente se volvió a estremecer. Tenía a la mujer que más había querido y deseado en su vida sobre él, literalmente, besándole con una dulzura imposible de describir._

_Él no sabía muy bien como habían llegado a ese punto, como había pasado todo, pero esos labios que tanto deseaba le estaban besando y él…_

_¡Dios!_

_Lo deseaba tanto._

_Por un momento pensó en caer en la tentación, dejo que su mano se perdiera en la espalda de su compañera, por dentro de su sudadera y profundizo el beso sin prisa. Pidió permiso para que su lengua pudiera entrar en su boca, escucho a Brennan gemir de placer sobre él ante el contacto lento, suave y prologando._

_Ella arrastro su mano hacia su entrepierna…_

_Que decir tiene que su miembro reaccionó con premura._

_¡Oh Dios!_

_Fue como los truenos que anuncian la tormenta. La situación era tan poco correcta._

_- Bones, por favor, no sigas por ahí - las palabras entrecortadas del agente sonaron a suplica._

_Brennan paró el viaje de su mano al instante. Algo se rompió en su corazón dolorido al escuchar las palabras de suplica de Booth._

_- Sigues enfadado conmigo, ¿verdad? - dijo la mujer con tristeza, separando sus labios de los suyos con verdadero dolor._

_Brennan cerró con fuerza sus llorosos ojos azules intentando ocultar su dolor. A Booth se le volvió a romper el alma por segunda o tercera vez en ese horrible día, ¿por qué era todo tan difícil siempre? ¿Por qué siempre acababa dañándola?_

_- Nunca he estado realmente enfadado contigo - dijo el agente intentando que ella no se separara del todo, acariciando su rostro. Brennan abrió de nuevo sus ojos, lentamente, enfrentándole con el poco valor que la quedaba-. Estaba enfadado conmigo mismo por no haber sido el hombre que debía de haber sido… para nadie. Y menos para ti. Lo he hecho todo mal Bones y ahora quiero hacerlo bien - Brennan le miraba sin comprender del todo sus palabras-. Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo sienta._

_Booth se sentía frustrado. Cómo decirle que estaba tan loco por ella como antes. Como siempre. Que deseaba besarla, acariciarla y protegerla de todo lo malo del mundo. Cómo no sentirse falso después de todo lo pasado. Cómo decirlo sin sentirse expuesto. No podía volver a perderlo todo ante ella, no sin saber realmente que es lo que ella quería, necesitaba, anhelaba o pensaba. Él seguía anhelando 50 años más de amor, aunque realmente no sabía si se sentía con fuerzas para rechazar una noche de sexo de mierda con la mujer de su vida._

_Estaba tan asustado como ella._

_Y él nunca había notado tanto dolor en el corazón de ella._

_- No estaría bien esta clase de consuelo físico. No entre nosotros. Entre nosotros cuando suceda - y de corazón esperaba que sucediera en algún momento-, tiene que ser de verdad. No tiene que ser por el dolor, por el miedo, por la desesperación que sientas por haber perdido a alguien a quien apreciabas y a quien, en cierta forma, tenias deber de proteger... No quiero que te arrepientas…_  
><em>- Te amo.<em>

_Brennan dejo caer su confesión sin más._

_Era raro, era algo diferente para ella, pero entendía perfectamente cada palabra de Booth. Entendía lo que le quería dar a entender y ella quería que él supiera que ella tampoco… Era posible que se arrepintiera de haberle dicho algo así sin meditarlo, aunque realmente había meditado demasiado sobre ese tema en ese último año._

_No quería tener que arrepentirse de nada._

_La muerte les había rozado demasiado de cerca esa vez, pero eso no quitaba importancia a la verdad._

_No variaba la verdad._

_- Ya te amaba ayer y la semana pasada, no sé cuando pasó exactamente, pero aún recuerdo cuando me di cuenta, fue toda una catarsis para mi. Lo recuerdo perfectamente y no ha sido esta tarde._

_Booth no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no podía ser verdad. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando oír esas palabras. Era como un sueño._

_- Te amo Booth - reitero Brennan porque tal vez también ella necesitaba oírlo-. Aunque no crea en el amor te amo. Y sólo de pensar que podías haber muerto... Muerto Booth. Podías haber muerto - una lágrima desconsideraba resbalo por su mejilla- Siento tantísimo la muerte de Vincent, créeme Booth, lo siento. Pero… Yo… - las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su mejilla sin control otra vez-. No quiero morir sin saber que es hacer el amor contigo. No quiero arrepentimientos. Sólo sabré que es amor si es contigo… no me niegues eso… no me niegues..._

_De las miles de cosas que Booth quería decirle en ese momento ninguna salió de sus labios, no había nada que pudiera demostrar lo que sentía. Nada que pudiera decir correspondería a lo que la confesión de la antropóloga le había hecho sentir._

_De repente el mundo se había parado y sólo existían él y ella, en su cama, y sus lágrimas y el hecho de que lo amaba y quería ser amada por él._

_Era como estar viviendo en una realidad que no le pertenecía._

_La abrazo y beso sus lágrimas. Quería ante todo reconfortarla. Que se sintiera amada._

_Secó sus lágrimas con sus besos hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de salir por sus ojos y su respiración comenzó a tranquilizarse. Entonces beso su rostro con amor, con veneración, con deseo, que olvidara que alguna vez pudo estar enfadado con ella o que ella le hubiera dicho "no"._

_Sus labios llegaron a los suyos y ambos se dejaron caer de nuevo sobre el colchón buscando la redención con cada beso._

_Se besaron lento, profundo, sosegado, apasionadamente, se acariciaron como si no hubiera mañana, se amaron entre suspiros cansados, sin prisa. Se dieron todos esos besos que se negaron durante seis largos años._

_Los segundos se hicieron horas y las horas segundos._

_Booth se dio cuenta de que empezaba a anhelar más, estaba perdiendo el control, quería más, más que su lengua jugando con la suya, más que sus manos tocando la piel accesible._

_Ella le amaba._

_Inconscientemente siempre quiso más._

_Los gemidos de Brennan entre suspiros le estaban volviendo loco._

_La tenía completamente a su merced._

_Él lo sabía._

_Ella lo sabía... y no le importaba._

_Mientras sus labios besaban su cuello con deseo, su mano se metió por dentro de los pantalones que vestía su pareja, aparto sus bragas con cuidado y busco su humedad._

_Estaba tan increíblemente húmeda y caliente._

_Brennan gimió sin vergüenza ante el primer contacto._

_- ¡Oh sí!_

_Booth empezó a acariciar con vehemencia._

_Con delicadeza, pero sin descanso._

_Brennan se retorcía ante cada nuevo contacto, parecía que estaba a punto de perderse. La mujer estaba haciendo el amor con la mano del agente desesperadamente, antes de que él se percatara realmente de en el punto en el que ella estaba. El agente no pudo evitar dejar de besarla por un instante para verla rozando el éxtasis._

_Era increíble tener ese poder._

_Se sentía el Dios de la inmortalidad. Podía conseguir que Brennan gritara de placer, que se retorciera de placer entre sus dedos..._

_¿Conseguiría también que olvidara todo el dolor?_

_Cuando uno de sus dedos entró en ella de un sólo movimiento y sin pedir permiso, el cuerpo de Brennan se tenso y su primer orgasmo les pillo de sorpresa a los dos. Un grito lleno de pasión les aviso, poco tiempo después de haberla empezado a tocar._

_Brennan abrió los ojos para enfrentarse con la mirada sorprendida de Booth._

_- ¡Bones! - el hombre dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa, que fue correspondida al momento por la de ella._  
><em>- Hacia mucho - comenzó a hablar ella con la respiración entrecortada, aún recuperándose- que nadie a parte de mi me tocaba ahí, de esa manera - explico Brennan sin deje alguno de vergüenza en su cara - Ha sido...liberador...<em>

_Booth se sentía bastante satisfecho, pero..._

_-¡¿Mucho? - preguntó el agente inquisidor. Cierto es que no había visto mucho moscón a su alrededor desde Hacker, pero..._

_Brennan volvió a sonreír ampliamente._

_-Casi tres años - confesó la mujer mirándole a los ojos con fuerza._

_Era una confesión que quería hacerle, sabía inconscientemente que aquello significaría tanto para él como había significado para ella. O eso esperaba._

_Booth se quedo en modo "pensando"._

_No podía ser verdad._

_¿Le había estado esperando? Aquella mujer fascinante y ardiente llevaba sin ser tocada casi tres años. ¿Era remotamente posible que él tuviera algo que ver con aquello?_

_¿¡Hacker nunca la toco!_

_¿¡Cómo no pudo darse cuenta!._

_Al percatarse de todas las implicaciones de esa confesión su ego se disparó hacia lugares lejanos en la galaxia. Su sonrisa salió disparada en su cara, esa sonrisa que iluminaba la habitación y por la cual no quedaba nada más que decir, Brennan acompaño esa sonrisa satisfecha y él se quiso morir de felicidad. Casi había olvidado hasta su propia necesidad._

_A partir de ese momento sólo tenía un único objetivo. Brennan apenas pudo reaccionar. Le quito los pantalones y las bragas de un solo movimiento. Iba a hacer que a su Bones le hubiera merecido la pena la espera y que ni tan siquiera pensara nunca más, en todo lo larga que fuera su vida, en estar con otro hombre que no fuera él._

_Iba a ser el rey de su cama, para siempre._

_Ante la sorpresa de Brennan bajo la cabeza y beso su vientre con veneración y deseo, con el claro cometido de seguir bajando mientras acariciaba sus muslos._

_- Booth nooo - dijo entre gemidos al notar sus labios cerca de su entrada…_  
><em>- ¿Por qué no? - y Brennan pudo notar las palabras de Booth resonando dentro de ella.<em>  
><em>- Te quiero a ti.<em>

_La sonrisa de Booth creció aún más si eso era posible._

_- Me tendrás a mí. ¡Oh, sí nena!. Me tendrás siempre que quieras. Y las veces que quieras. Pero antes vamos a darle un poco de atención, vamos a quererle un poco, está un poco desentrenado y no quiero hacerte daño. Confía en mi…_

_Brennan en cualquier otra situación se hubiera sentido ofendida. Booth estaba completamente pagado de si mismo y la estaba tratando como una colegiala, pero eso era culpa suya, ella se lo había permitido, ella lo había provocado. Se había dejado llevar. La verdad es que la había gustado por un rato, pero ella sabía lo que quería y sabía lo que deseaba de verdad en ese momento… era su deseo._

_- Booth - susurro la antropóloga con amor- Ven aquí, conmigo... por favor..._

_El agente no entendió bien la petición, podía hacer que se volviera completamente loca. No era por ser prepotente, pero se le daba muy bien el sexo oral. Se sentía muy orgulloso de si mismo en ese particular, aunque claro, ella no tenía porque saberlo… ya habría tiempo de demostrárselo de todos modos._

_Él si sabia que ella le volvía loco simplemente al susurrar su nombre y pedirle atención más arriba, así que no pudo por menos que acceder a su deseo. Gateo lentamente por el cuerpo de su amada, acariciando cada trozo de piel que encontraba en su camino, haciéndola suspirar, hasta estar completamente sobre ella. La miró a los ojos y ella le devolvió una mirada profunda y llena de amor._

_- He estado mucho tiempo mirando hacia otro lado Booth - dijo la mujer sin darle opción a empezar o a replicar-, demasiado. Sin embargo, ahora te veo con tanta claridad - dijo con dulzura mientras acariciaba su rostro - Quiero verte de frente- Brennan hablaba a través de sus palabras creyendo que así sería más fácil para los dos._

_Booth sonrió y Brennan sonrió con él. El hombre sé sintió un poco avergonzado por haberse dejado llevar por su lado de macho alfa, como diría Brennan, cuando ella había dejado claro que le amaba._

_Le amaba._

_Y que lo que quería era hacer el amor con él._

_Amor._

_Booth empezó a marearse de sólo pensarlo. Otra vez consciente del momento._

_- He notado la chispa, ahora quiero el milagro - dijo la mujer acariciando su vientre, Booth gimió ante el contacto-. Y lo quiero contigo. Quiero fundirme contigo - dijo un poco ahogada, ya que sus propias sensaciones la sobrepasaban-, ocupar el mismo espacio. Quiero que me demuestres que el amor puede hacer que la ciencia sea errónea._

_Booth la sonrió con verdadera adoración y la beso con dulzura. Sus besos le sabían a miel y a flores y a todas las cosas buenas que le habían pasado en la vida._

_Sin saber muy bien como, "su mujer", su mujer para siempre se había colocado sobre él, mientras los besos continuaban sentidos, apasionados, tranquilos... Brennan estaba sobre él y era una sensación deliciosa. La mujer beso su cuello con dulzura y puso sus piernas en los laterales de las suyas, se empezó a mover lentamente, con suaves movimientos marcados por sus caderas sobre su erecto miembro._

_Era una sensación simplemente devastadora._

_La expectación era tan grande._

_Los sentimientos, las sensaciones..._

_Todo parecía que se desbordaba a su alrededor._

_Había que seguir hacia delante._

_Brennan se puso a horcajadas sobre él y se quitó de un tirón la sudadera que en algún momento perteneció al agente, quedándose completamente desnuda sobre él._

_A Booth se le congelo la respiración ante tal vista. Un pinchazo nacido en su entrepierna le recorrió todo el cuerpo ante aquella visión divina, era suya, completamente suya. Brennan se dejo caer sobre él, besándole con pasión y metiendo sus manos dentro de su camiseta para quitársela._

_- Tengo miedo a no cumplir tus expectativas - fue capaz de susurrar Booth, al sentirse liberado de la camisa y verla de nuevo frente a frente, al darse cuenta de que realmente tenia miedo. Miedo de defraudar su entrega._

_Brennan pudo sentir el miedo._

_- Tengo miedo a que la situación me supere - confesó Brennan._

_Y entonces fue Booth quien pudo sentir el suyo._

_Su miedo._

_Sus miradas se quedaron marcadas a fuego en su alma y un beso sentido les hizo volver a la realidad._

_- No tenemos porque... - susurro Booth._

_Brennan le sonrió de medio lado._

_La mujer bajo por todo el perfecto cuerpo de su compañero arrastrando en su camino los pantalones y calzoncillos, dejando a la vista una erección más que considerable y sobretodo más que lista para la acción. Le dio una caricia superficial que saco un grito ahogado al agente. Al final tiro la ropa al suelo y también le quito los calcetines._

_- Eres muy grande - dijo la antropóloga inconscientemente mientras se volvía a colocar sobre él. - Vas a tener que dejar que me acomode._  
><em>- Bones...<em>

_No hubo derecho a réplica. Brennan sujeto el miembro de su compañero y lo colocó en su entrada, dejándose caer poco a poco con un poco de dificultad._

_- No quiero hacerte daño - comento el agente viendo incomodidad en el rostro de Brennan._

_Como única contestación ella se dejo caer del todo sobre él con un grito ahogado, acompañado por otro de él, que no se lo esperaba._

_- ¡Bones!_  
><em>- Por favor - dijo la mujer un poco dolorida-, a mi manera.<em>

_Booth no sabía que hacer, se moría por moverse, por adquirir el control, estaba más que preparado y ahora que sentía a Brennan rodeándole era más mucho más difícil resistirse, pero no podía hacer nada que no fuera complacerla, y realmente parecía que ella estaba incomoda._

_Odiaba verla incomoda._

_Con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, acostumbrándose a él._

_Quería que disfrutara._

_Quería oírla gritar su nombre._

_Quería que aquella fuera la noche más fascinante de su vida. Aunque claro, tras tres años sin tener relaciones y si el tamaño actual de su miembro erecto correspondía a como él se sentía..._

_-¿Qué quieres que haga?_

_Brennan abrió los ojos con cadencia._

_-Sólo bésame._

_Con cuidado Booth fue levantando su espalda de la cama y se reunió con ella, mientras flexionaba sus piernas para no perder el equilibrio. No era una postura muy cómoda, pero no se atrevió a decir nada._

_La empezó a besar el pecho con delicadeza, sus pezones estaban duros como pequeñas piedras de diamante y recorría su espalda con sus manos, mientras ella se seguía acomodando con pequeños movimientos sobre él, lentamente, dejando escapar suspiros a cada contacto._

_- Voy a necesitar un poco de tiempo - dijo con voz clara la antropóloga, mirándole directamente a los ojos- , vale… - Booth clavo su mirada en la de ella asintiendo intentando no volverse loco - Lo siento._  
><em>- No lo sientas, sólo dime que necesitas.<em>  
><em>- Sólo bésame<em>

_Booth alcanzó los labios de su compañera y empezó a besarlos con pura devoción, sus pechos desnudos se rozaban con los de ella, sus corazones parecían latir al unísono, la tensión en el rostro de Brennan comenzó a desvanecerse con cada toque de sus lenguas…_

_Brennan empezó a moverse lentamente._

_- Estas dentro de mi - susurro Brennan como si hubiera descubierto el fuego, estaba en una ensoñación-, eres parte de mi… - gimió-. Te siento en todas partes._

_Booth empezó a notar como el cuerpo de la mujer se movía con más vehemencia, con más decisión… más rápido. Y una pequeña descarga eléctrica se notaba entre ellos cuando succionaba sus pezones._

_- Estas dentro de mí - los gemidos de verdadero placer de Brennan hicieron a Booth olvidar los primeros minutos de preocupación y empezó a dejarse volver loco junto con ella -. Eres parte de mí - Brennan miró con pasión a Booth y se encontró con su mirada sonriente, ella también sonrió - Me gusta... me gusta mucho - dijo sin dejarse de mover sobre él entre gemidos y suspiros._

_El agente que llevaba un rato queriendo moverse, pero que no se había atrevido, ante la incomodidad de su pareja, se dejo caer sobre su espalda. La postura en la que se encontraba era muy incómoda para él, ya no es que no le permitía demostrar todo lo que él quería demostrar si no que le estaba destrozando la espalda, pero ella parecía sentirse muy cómoda y sobre todo satisfecha._

_Aquello no iba sobre él._

_Ella necesitaba tener el control._

_Ella tenía una idea clara de lo que quería. De lo que sería hacer el amor con él. Él sólo la quería a ella. Brennan puso las manos sobre su pecho y prosiguió con un movimiento continuo pero esta vez más lento. La vista de esa diosa sobre él le estaba volviendo completamente loco. Sus pechos tenían un movimiento hipnótico._

_- ¿Necesitas algo? - susurro Booth al borde del colapso, no sabía cómo era capaz de pensar aún-._  
><em>- Tengo lo que necesito - comento entre gemidos-. Te tengo aquí – hizo un gesto para señalar su propia cabeza – y te tengo aquí – dijo apretando sus músculos internos, para resaltar más su teoría – Booth soltó un grito gutural al notarlo. Brennan sonrió - Es... - Brennan no sabía como continuar - increíblemente satisfactorio… ¿Lo es para ti? - pregunto de repente con un poco de duda y de angustia - Se que al principio no, pero...<em>

_¿¡Se sentía avergonzada!_

_A Booth se le rompió el alma._

_¿Estaba avergonzada de haberse tenido que acomodar a él?_

_¿Estaba avergonzada por haberle esperado?_

_¡O Dios!_

_¡¿Satisfactorio?_

_¡¿Le estaba preguntando si era satisfactorio?_

_Le estaba dando tanto..._

_Brennan le estaba dando todo. Se estaba dejando la piel en cada movimiento . Su cerebro y su corazón en cada mirada._

_¿Qué le podría producir más satisfacción de lo que ahora ella le estaba haciendo? ¿De lo que ella le había dicho?_

_Lo que él quería era hacer algo para poderle pagar aquel regalo._

_En un primer momento levanto sus manos y empezó a acariciar los pechos de su compañera, que descendió un poco, para poder sentir más fuerte el contacto._

_Brennan gimió más fuerte._

_- Esta siendo increíble - le costó decir al agente - Sólo me gustaría saber si puedo hacer algo más por ti._

_Brennan ya estaba perdida, lo noto, sus movimientos cada vez eran menos acompasados, más erráticos. No podía seguir el ritmo, estaba a punto de correrse y le miro a los ojos con profundidad, deseo, pasión._

_Era a él, le quería a él._

_Le estaba dando permiso._

_Le estaba dando permiso para adquirir el poder._

_Booth la comprendió sin palabras. Ella se dejo caer sobre él y él aprovecho para tomar el control. Se puso sobre ella y empezó a moverse dentro de ella con fuerza mientras la besaba entre suspiros._

_Subió una de sus piernas hacia su hombro y comenzó a empujar contra ella con fuerza. Sólo se escuchaban gemidos y respiraciones entre cortadas. No había espacio ya para las palabras. La amo y la poseyó de todas las formas posibles. Eso sí, sin dejar de mirarla de frente._

_Brennan gritaba su nombre cada vez que se corría, tres veces en total, antes de que Booth pareciese ni tan siquiera dispuesto a dejarse llevar. Una fuerza sobrenatural le había tomado. Cada vez que Brennan gritaba su nombre parecía renacer. Cada vez que ella se deshacía en sus brazos, que tocaba su piel con adoración._

_El sudor resbalaba entre los dos cuerpos convirtiéndoles en una sola sustancia._

_Brennan se dio cuenta que él ya iba a correrse dentro de ella, que iba a llenar su cuerpo con todos sus fluidos y sintió morir del placer. Nunca se había sentido así, nunca había sido algo tan especial... Nunca había esperado… Nunca…_

_Él realmente tomaría su cuerpo._

_Su cuerpo…_

_Brennan de repente recordó que no estaban usando ninguna clase de protección._

_Iba a…_

_El primer pensamiento coherente en toda la noche._

_Debería de haber hecho algo, dicho algo, algo..._

_Debería…_

_Sin embargo solo unas palabras salieron de su boca con dificultad._

_- ¿Me amas?_  
><em>- O Dios, Bones... – Booth casi grito mientras se corría dentro de ella – Estoy seguro de que esto tiene que ser algo más que amor -. Termino de decir para comenzar a besarla y a acariciar su entrada con determinación para conseguir el último y definitivo orgasmo de la noche.<em>

_Brennan dejo de pensar._

_El despertador empezó a sonar junto con su grito de placer y de repente se hizo de día._

_De repente la realidad les atrapo de golpe._

_De repente…_

_De repente Vincent estaba muerto y Booth iba a jugarse la vida para capturar a su asesino. Un hombre que le odiaba y le quería matar._

_De repente el vacío._

_El miedo._

_La realidad._

_El dolor._

_De repente._

_-Dúchate primero mientras preparo el desayuno – Se atrevió a decir Booth – luego te llevaré a casa para que te cambies._  
><em>-Vale.<em>

_La realidad, el miedo, el vacío… Vale_

Continuara.

_Comentarios por favor...  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**"El cambio en el juego" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Notas de la autora:** Antes de irme de vacaciones una de las cosas que quería hacer era colgar el capitulo final de mi último fanfic. Y aquí esta...

Antes de que lo leáis y tal decir que...

a) Este ha sido un fic muy difícil para mi.  
>b) El capitulo pasado, para mi era el capitulo final de este fic, pero me quedo una cosilla colgadilla y lo he recolocado aquí. Este capitulo esta situado a la mañana siguiente de lo sucedido en "El cambio en el juego III". Es la mañana siguiente a la Season Finale.<br>c) El capi IV ha sufrido diversos cambios. Tenía la sensación de que aunque ha recibido buenos reviews, muchas gracias por ellos, había algo que no estaba bien del todo. Cosas que me habeis comentado también :-p. Ya está publicado con los cambios. Espero que así sea más yo y más ellos.  
>d) Cualquier comentario es increíblemente bien acogido y necesario.<p>

**Tipo:** Post season finale y NR-13.

**Escrito en Julio de 2011.**

Y ahora sí. Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>El cambio del juego V<strong>

La encantaba despertarse así.

Notando el miembro erecto de su compañero bien despierto rozando su culo a través de la ropa. Le daba igual saber que seguramente nada tenía que ver con ella. La encantaba.

La encantaba ver y notar sus brazos abrazándola por las mañanas y aquella parte de su anatomía dándole los buenos días. Era algo tan familiar. Sin vergüenza. Sin dobles verdades o significados, pura biología.

Aquella reacción fisiológica tan masculina les había dado muy buenos sábados y domingos por la mañana. No había palabras que pronunciar, ni cosas por decir, la situación era clara. Y mucho más cuando el resto no lo era.

Pero esta vez era diferente, diferente y mejor… No sólo era sábado, es que el día anterior habían hecho una especie de votos amoroso-relación-paternidad y se sentía tan feliz. Tan feliz que le era difícil creérselo. Tan feliz que no se sentía ella.

Es como si se estuviese viendo de lejos. Booth abrazándola. Con expectativas de una mañana con "final feliz". Booth quería a su bebé y la quería a ella.

Nunca la abandonaría por decisión propia.

Tenía todo lo que había deseado secretamente durante el último año. Durante los últimos años.

Instintivamente y sin pensar, movió delicadamente su culo para acariciar a Booth.  
>Aquel iba a ser un gran día.<p>

Booth soltó un pequeño gemido mientras se despertaba.

- Buenas días cielo - susurro Booth abrazándola más fuerte. Besándola el cuello.  
>- Buenos días Booth - contesto feliz Brennan, mientras se daba la vuelta para besarlo en los labios.<p>

Booth correspondió al beso con dulzura y lo abandonó sentido, para hacer una de esas cosas inesperadas que le recordaba a ella por qué le amaba tanto, aunque fuera un tonto sentimental, o simplemente por eso mismo.

La mano del agente bajo de su espalda hasta su vientre, lo acaricio con delicadeza y bajando un poco la cabeza susurro.

- Buenos día a ti también mi bebé… ¿Has dejado dormir bien a mama?

A Brennan se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y una mezcla de sensaciones le llenaron la boca del estomago

- Por tu bien espero que no creas recibir respuesta.

Booth sonrió divertido y Brennan correspondió con una sonrisa burlona. Se acurruco contra él, con una cercanía que no había creído tener nunca con otro ser humano y susurro sobre sus labios.

- Te quiero.  
>- Te quiero – contesto Booth al instante y se quedo mirando a su pareja como si nunca la hubiera visto. Como si aquel fuera su primer despertar, seguramente lo fuera realmente.<p>

Brennan se sonrojo ligeramente y sus ganas de hacer el amor con él aquella mañana se multiplicaron por mil, quería sentirlo, necesitaba sentirlo... Sólo su mirada fija en ella la hacía trasportarse a un lugar feliz en su cabeza…

Con su cuerpo, con su cuerpo olvidaría por un momento que su vida acababa de cambiar para siempre.

O tal vez lo tendría más presente.

Se acercó y lo besó con dulzura, la dulzura tardó poco en convertirse en pasión, los besos les colmaban los sentidos. Era algo que Brennan tardó poco en descubrir. Sus besos eran largos, húmedos, y llenos de sentimientos. Cuando se besaban se acariciaban el cuerpo y el alma.

El tiempo no era tiempo.

Y el espacio, no era espacio…

Ambos se dejaban llevar sin condiciones, Booth se perdía en sus brazos, y como le pasaba a veces el agente se dejo llevar sin darse cuenta y antes de que pudiera percatarse de lo que pasaba, Brennan ya estaba sobre él, acariciando su miembro duro con vehemencia con todo su cuerpo.

- ¡Bren! – exclamo Booth abrumado.  
>- ¿Qué? – dijo ella entre suspiros ahogados.<br>- Creo que no debe…- pero no pudo seguir con su réplica porque su sangre ya no circulaba bien por su cerebro.  
>- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Brennan extrañada y repentinamente disgustada.<p>

Era curioso como a veces podía leer en él.

No le gustaba nada lo que estaba leyendo en él en ese momento.

- ¡Estas embarazada! – Booth casi grito porque no tenía otra forma de parar la situación.  
>- ¿Y? – Brennan paró del todos sus movimientos sobre Booth y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, enfrentando su mirada mientras permanecía, literalmente, sentada sobre él - ¿Acaso no lo estaba hace tres días? ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que hicimos hace tres días?<p>

Booth prefería que no se lo recordara en ese instante que es lo que hicieron hace tres días, realmente en aquel momento le parecía horrible lo que había hecho con Brennan hace tres días. En su momento fue… ¡Dios! Algo más que increíble. Pero era algo demasiado fuerte para una madre.

Brennan iba a ser madre.

Su cabeza se lo recordó con fuerza.

Madre de su hijo y…

Y lo del sábado pasado.

¡Oh Dios mío el sábado pasado!

Eso podía haber sido hasta peligroso.

Brennan se cansó de esperar una contestación.

Se estaba enfadando por momentos.

Acababa de salir a relucir el lado puritano de Booth. Ese reaccionario y arcaico que casi siempre la enfadaba. Aquel que tanto chocaba con alguna de sus acciones. A Brennan aún le costaba mucho entender los contrasentidos… Aunque ella en ese momento se estuviera convirtiendo en uno.

- ¿Entonces no me vas a besar, a acariciar y a hacerme el amor hasta que acabemos rendidos o en su defecto hasta que tengas que ir a recoger a Parker? Es nuestra primera mañana como pareja oficial. ¿No hay alguna norma social en tu estricta lógica que te obligue a ello?

Booth se quedo descolocado ante el comentario de Brennan.

No pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

- Acabo de dar los buenos días a nuestro bebé y está ahí - dijo amorosamente apuntando al vientre de la mujer – y eso es un hecho.  
>- Siento decirte que por muy bonito que haya sido, no te ha escuchado - dijo con su voz más profesional la antropóloga - Un feto de cuatro semanas no tiene desarrollado el aparato auditivo.<br>- No me gusta que le llames feto - dijo Booth.  
>- A mi no me gusta la perspectiva de estar sin hacer el amor ocho meses más y veo que vas por ese camino - Brennan se había puesto muy seria. Aquello no le gustaba nada. Necesitaba esa cercanía física tanto como la mental y le estaban entrando unas enormes ganas de llorar-. Estoy embarazada, no enferma. Si es así como se comportan las parejas convencionales creo que vamos a tener que hacer unos cuantos reajustes en nuestra normalidad - y al terminar la frase, las lágrimas ya estaban inundando sus ojos- ¡Malditas hormonas!<p>

Con un gesto brusco la antropóloga abandono su lugar preferente sobre el cuerpo de Booth y se tumbo en la cama dándole la espalda.

No quería que la viera llorar.

Booth se sintió completamente abrumado por la situación, ¿cómo una tonta discusión por hacer o no hacer el amor había terminado con Brennan llorando en su cama?

Por lo menos no había salido corriendo.

Le quedaba un gran camino de aprendizaje en esa relación y en ese embarazo. Que las dos cosas tuvieran que ser juntas no lo iba a hacer más fácil, pero se sintió mágicamente feliz al darse cuenta de que ella le quería cerca.

No había salido corriendo.

Se tumbo rozando su pecho con la espalda de la mujer y le abrazo con ternura, Brennan no se movió, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos.

- ¿Quien ha dicho nada de no hacer el amor en ocho meses? – dijo susurrando en su oreja.  
>- Tú - dijo entre gimoteos mal disimulados.<br>-Yo no he dicho eso- dijo mientras acariciaba los brazos de su mujer.  
>-Has dicho que no querías hacer el amor porque estaba embarazada y eso implica ocho meses más de abstinencia, que más la cuarentena es muchísimo tiempo.<p>

Toda una vida, pensó el agente. No aguantaría ni loco tanto tiempo sin hacer el amor con ella, ahora que sabía lo que se perdía. Como se sentía.

-Me encantaría hacer el amor contigo Bones - comenzó a decir el agente con un tono sexy y dulce-, no hay nada que me guste más y lo sabes, una y otra vez, lentamente- a Brennan se le erizó el bello de los brazos y soltó un gemido-. Otras veces no tan lentamente – y dejo caer una de esas sonrisas suyas recordando el sábado pasado-. Además somos muy buenos, tenemos una gran compenetración y una resistencia estupenda - dijo mientras acariciaba sus muslos por encima de la ropa, muy cerca de su sexo.

Brennan sonrió y las lágrimas cesaron.

- Pero cuando Rebeca se quedo embarazada - no es que deseara hablar de Rebeca en ese momento, pero si no, no sabía cómo empezar-, el ginecólogo nos dijo que no era aconsejable hacer el amor con… el acto completo, ¿tú sabes? – realmente no sabía cómo decirlo, pero Brennan se dio por enterada y no rectifico, mientras seguía recibiendo caricias-, durante los dos o tres primeros meses, porque había posibilidad de desprendimiento o aborto espontáneo.

Brennan se sorbió los mocos con un deje infantil y triste. Parecía tan indefensa.

- Vale, de acuerdo, tienes razón - dijo disgustada-. Pero eso sólo es si tienes antecedentes de …  
>- ¿Cuántas veces antes de esta has estado embarazada para saber si tienes antecedentes?- dijo Booth con dulzura, dejando muy claro su punto de vista.<br>- Todo este mes atrás no ha pasado nada.  
>- ¿Y quieres arriesgarte?<p>

Brennan movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Necesito sentirte cerca Booth. Lo necesito. Me siento muy vulnerable y me asusta. Soy feliz y soy vulnerable es raro, no se me da bien manejar esto. Lo intento. Sabes que lo intento…

Booth le sonrió y le silenció con un beso. Brennan se acopló a su cuerpo en un instante sin apenas darle tiempo a reaccionar, parecían uno.

Otra vez los besos, los besos les perdían. Realmente eran muy compatibles. Disfrutaban de cada contacto como si fuera único. Ella estaba ansiosa, se agarraba a él con desesperación. Se dejaba llevar y cada caricia la trasladaba a un mundo fascinante. El agente se estaba volviendo loco. No podía controlarse cuando Brennan se ponía así. Iban a ser unas semanas muy largas. Increíblemente largas. No quería pensar en lo que quería hacerle, sino en lo que no debía de hacerla. La culpa de que no pudiera hacerle lo que le quería hacer era por una irresponsabilidad suya, pero era una irresponsabilidad que acabaría teniendo un nombre y su apellido. Así que respiro hondo.

Pensó en Dios y le hablo.

_Este es el castigo por no hacerlo bien, ¿verdad? Me estas poniendo a prueba. Abstinencia obligada. No deberías de hacer esto a una pareja que acaba de empezar su relación, necesitábamos unos meses de luna de miel. Esto es demasiado d…_

-¡Ahhh! - Booth soltó un grito ahogado.

Su dialogo con Dios tuvo que terminar porque Brennan ya había perdido todo su control sobre ella misma y había metido sus manos dentro de sus calzoncillos.

- Tranquila amor - le susurro Booth intentando calmarse-, ya se nos ocurrirá alguna alternativa, pero esa no es la mejor forma de que pueda pensar.

Brennan se rió dulcemente y no opuso resistencia a que Booth sacara sus manos de sus pantalones ya que fue la mejor forma de poder sacarle la camiseta.

- Déjame pensar a mí, Booth - dijo Brennan- Ahora yo pienso por dos.

Fin


End file.
